Medical devices operate for therapeutic and/or diagnostic uses. Some exemplary medical devices may be: blood pressure monitors which may monitor a patient's blood pressure and heart rate, electrical thermometers which may measure a patient's body temperature and many more.
Some medical devices may administer fluid to a patient via a conduit such as a flexible tube. Some medical devices may monitor fluid flowing through its system and connected to one or more of a patient's bodily fluids. For example a peristaltic pumps which may be used to infuse medicines into a vein. In another example, a dialysis machine may pass a patient's blood through the machine to filter and get rid of toxins and excess fluids.
Some medical devices administering fluid or monitoring fluid may want to control the rate at which the fluid is flowing within the system. In some medical devices a flow rate may be achieved by carrying out preliminary tests on the medical device to correlate an expected flow rate to secondary features of the medical device such as motor rate and more.
A medical device may be used in a hospital, doctor or nurse's office or other medical treatment centers. Medical devices may also be used at patient's homes or personal environments.